


A New Sanctuary

by JDMslut_red



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Action, Adult Content, Adult Language, Angst, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Daddy Kink, Daddy Negan, Dom/sub Undertones, Drama, Edging, F/M, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Horror, Inappropriate Humor, JDM, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Freeform, Light BDSM, Mentions of Rape, NSFW, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, new sanctuary, the saviors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDMslut_red/pseuds/JDMslut_red
Summary: After losing the battle against Alexandria and the other communities, Negan and the saviors are driven away from their sanctuary. Only to begin a new life somewhere in upstate New York. But when Negan saves an injured woman on a run, things could take a turn for the worst. Can she be trusted? Or will Negan have to put aside his no hurting woman rule for the good of his people?
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan x Anya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Trouble At Paradise

“Alright let’s pack it up and move on boys and girls! Move your fucking asses!” Negan hollered at his saviors, smacking Lucille against the hood of the last car in the line up. 

“This was a bad idea boss. Told you this place was a damn ghost town!” Simon, his right hand man approached him. 

“Better safe than fucking sorry Simon. Our people at the west outpost heard gunshots near by. We’re not gonna fucking rest until we find out what the fuck went on down here! And I mean every goddamn nook and cranny, every fucking bullet hole every mother fucking craves there is to find.” Negan spoke while the two men walked back to the first truck. 

“You really think that’s smart Negan? I mean that was days ago. Our gun slingers are probably long gone by now. We’re low on gas as it is and...” Simon quickly halted after Negan swerved in front of him, blocking his path.

“You questioning my leadership Simon? Please... don’t fucking tell me we’re going back to the old days now. Are you really fucking questioning me?” Negan got up close and personal to his righthand man, raising his barb-wired bat in the air next to Simon’s head, hesitating for a moment before resting it on his shoulder. 

Simon cleared his throat and shook his head. “I’m not questioning your leadership Negan I’m just saying...”

“When I ask for your goddamn advise I expect you to fucking give it to me. But Simon... I didn’t ask for your two fucking cents this time. You think I’m wrong? You wanna be the man that calls the fucking shots around here? You really wanna go there again big man?” Negan smirked, licking his chops.

Simon took a deep breath and kneeled. “No sir.” He bowed his head.

“Good. Who the fuck are you?” Negan smirked down upon him. 

“I’m Negan.” Simon replied. 

Before Negan could respond they heard a commotion to their far right, both men briefly looked at each other before going to investigate the sound. As they approached, they could see someone running or trying to run from a pack of walkers. They quietly and slowly approached at first, to observe what they were up against. 

The person running from the biters tripped and fell face first on the ground. Simon was about to walk in their direction before Negan raised Lucille up to his chest, once again stopping him in his tracks. 

“Hold up a second.” Negan grinned, nudging his head to the person that fell and was now struggling to stand up. “Something tells me we’re gonna get a lil-old show.” He spoke in a sing-y-song voice. 

The woman dropped her backpack to the floor, holding her left arm close to her body in an injured bird sort of way while holding a long metal stick close to her. “Alright you dead fuckers you wanna piece of this!?” She growled to the biters. “Come on and get it then you ugly sons of bitches.” 

The walkers growled loudly as they approached her. But the woman growled even louder before swiftly swinging her stick in a weird jerking motion. The stick then opened up to a double sided spear and she let out a low cry before quickly swinging the spear to the dead ones that got near her. 

One, two, three... they crumbled to the ground. She was struggling to stay standing due to her injured left side but she didn’t give up. “Come on you fuckers! I’m right here! Eat shit!” She snarled, slicing one more walker before piercing the next one in a swift movement. She staggered however, her injury and exhaustion inhibiting her accuracy.

“Well shit! Would you look at that!” Negan chuckled. 

The woman struggled and fell backwards, grunting as she fell. One of the walkers fell on top of her, its jaw snapping, desperate for its meal. She struggled to keep the biter away from her face with her bad arm while her good arm searched the ground next to her for her weapon. 

“I reckon we can go and save the day now.” Negan told Simon. 

Everything happened in slow motion, as she raised the walker as high as she could away from her body, its head exploded. Gunshots and voices echoed in her foggy head. Befuddled, the woman looked up to see two men taking down the remaining walkers before more people showed up.

“Shit” She grumbled, crawling back and away from the people and quickly grabbing her weapon. She used her spear to help her stand and brace herself against the building behind her.

“Damn I was missing some fucking action!” Negan chuckled before turning around and seeing the woman trying to get up on her feet. He smiled as he approached her in fast strides. 

The woman grunted before leaning back against the building behind her and raising her spear just in time to stop at the man who was briskly approaching her. The sharp blade stopped inches away from his throat. 

“Really? Is that any way to fucking thank me doll? We just saved your pretty little ass from getting eaten. And what a goddamn shame that would have been! Pretty little thing like you... that would have been a fucking crime against humanity. That face belongs in a goddamn painting or some shit am I right fellas?” He turned around to look at his people before turning back to her. He eyed the blade the was dangerous close to his jugular, almost gulping as he did. One time getting his throat slashed was good enough for him. “You might wanna lower that awesome fucking spear you got there now sweetheart. I don’t wanna have to hurt you or have my people put a bunch holes in you.” He spoke in his low baritone. 

She eyed the group uneasy. She was outnumbered and outgunned but she was prepared to go down with a fight. The saviors aimed their guns higher, ready to fire. Negan put his arm up, signaling them to hold their fire for now. He narrowed his eyes at her, almost challenging her. It was a bold move, but she didn’t strike him as the foolish or reckless kind. 

“I mean jeeeeeeesus. You look shitty. If shit could shit it still wouldn’t look as shitty as you. I’m guessing you’re thinking this is the end right? You’re gonna go down with a mother fucking bang? Well doesn’t have to be that way sweetheart.” 

She frowned at him, hesitatingly lowering her weapon and grabbing her bloody shoulder with her free hand. 

“Atta a girl. That’s not a fucking bite wound now is it?” He pointed to her shoulder. 

When she don’t answer Negan swung his bat around in the air, taking a step closer to her. “You fucking answer me doll. It’s only polite after we just saved your pretty little ass back there!” 

“Gun shot.” She responded. 

“She speaks!” Negan chuckled, doing his famous backward lean and looking at his people. “Well doll, by the fucking looks of it... You wouldn’t have lasted much longer even if you managed to kill all those walkers. It’s a good thing you ran into us when you did. I’m not big at saving people on the road but goddamn you got that fire in you princess! The way you handle that awesome fucking weapon you got there... shit! That was some next level Bruce Lee ninja shit!” 

Her brows knitted together at the loudmouth, leather jacket-wearing man before her. Was he serious?

“Oh Christ where are my fucking manners? I’m Negan doll. What’s your name?” 

“Anya.” She responded in a raspy voice.

“That’s a beautiful name.” Negan took a few more steps toward her, leaning close to her. She flinched, wanting to desperately to go through the wall behind her. He grinned at her reaction. “Well Anya, what do you say you come back with us and we can patch that up for you.” 

Anya was about to open her mouth to speak but her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body slumped forward, her frame finally giving in due to blood loss and exhaustion. Negan quickly caught the wounded and now unconscious woman in his arms, cursing under his breath. Luckily she was light as a feather, so he didn’t have problem holding her with one arm. 

“Aw hell! Shit! Simon give me a fucking hand here. Let’s get her in the truck!” 

Simon quickly strode up Negan, helping him drag the unconscious woman to their truck. 

“You heard the man. Pack it up! Let’s move out.” Simon whistled to the saviors. 

After they placed, the limp women in the back seat of their truck. Simon took a closer look to her injury. Blood was pouring out of the girl’s left shoulder. 

“Negan we have a problem. She’s bleeding out. At this rate we won’t even get back to the sanctuary before she dies and turns.”

“Fuck!” Negan grunted. “We gotta keep pressure on the wound. You drive Simon I’ll sit in the back with her. Make sure she doesn’t turn.”

“Even if we make it back in time, you really think this is a smart idea?” 

Negan glared at his second in command. 

“I’m just saying boss. We’re still up to shit creek. We’re not as strong as we used to be back when...”

“Will you just get in the front and drive the goddamn truck Simon! Let me fucking worry about the rest!” 

Simon sighed. It wasn’t his intention to always argue with his boss. Especially not after last time they disagreed. But he had a valid point. They were still rebuilding a sanctuary, still recruiting. They didn’t have half of the people they once had. Supplies was getting harder and harder to come by these days, especially gasoline and medical supplies. 

He did what he was asked however. Simon got in the front and took the wheel, honking the horn and circling his arm outside the window, signaling the saviors that they were ready to hit the road once more. 

The drive back was uncomfortable, you could cut the tension with a knife. Simon occasionally looked back in the mirror to see Negan keeping a tight hold to the young woman’s shoulder. He was still trying to get on board with the way Negan had changed things. Even though, there were certain things they didn’t see eye to eye on, Simon was grateful for the second chance he was given. He didn’t want to fuck it up but he couldn’t help worrying about the new circumstances. After all, he came to respect Negan even more than he did before. He might even consider him a friend now a days some might say. 

“You think she was part of whatever the hell went down a few days back?” Simon asked. 

“Who fucking knows? But it sure as hell looks that way.” Negan responded. “Whatever the hell happened, fuckers got her good.” Negan said with a scowl. 

Simon adjusted himself in his seat. “Let’s hope Doc can patch her up so we can ask her what happened. I’m not liking this shit boss. If this turns out to be a threat... we’re further up shit creek than we thought.” 

“Tell me something I don’t fucking know.” Negan grunted. “I get you worrying about shit but I can’t have you fucking questioning me, especially not in front of anyone.” Negan stated. 

“Yeah I get it.” Simon nodded. “Again I’m sorry Negan. I don’t mean to overstep my boundaries. I’m just... concerned.” He grounded his teeth, almost hissing. 

Negan nodded, focusing on the unconscious women in his arms. 

“I am grateful you know?” Simon said after a long uncomfortable silence. “You could have killed me back then. Hell I would have.”

Negan snorted, looking up at the mirror to meet Simon’s gaze. 

“I appreciate you giving me another chance Negan. And I don’t say shit to purposely piss you off. You know I got your back right boss?” 

“Yes Simon what’s your fucking point?” 

“I’m saying even though I don’t agree with everything... I know I come out kinda headstrong but my intentions are good. But whatever said shit storm comes our way, I got your back. I don’t want you to think that I don’t. Back then... I was stuck. I was blood thirsty. I couldn’t see things a different way. And you were right.” He sighed. 

“Holly shit. You writing a goddamn obituary Simon? You’re gonna propose now too?” 

Simon coughed. “Fuck Negan I’m just saying I’m grateful for the chance given.” 

“Oh I hear your gratitude man. A little too loud and fucking clear. You sure you alright? The heat getting to your head big guy?” 

“You’re an asshole.” 

They both chuckled. The young woman stirred and whimpered in her unconscious state. Negan looked down, applying more pressure on her wound and trying to keep her still. His brows knitted together. She was young, not incredibly young but she looked to be in her late 20’s or early 30’s. She auburn hair. Her face was contorted in pain. She was not only in bad shape but incredibly dirty. Nevertheless, Negan could make out her beautiful features beneath all the dirt, muck and blood. He just hoped that they would get back in time so he didn’t have to drive a knife through her temple. They needed answers. 


	2. A Whole New Goddamn World

__

_***Ringing. Constant ringing, like a distorted fire alarm from far away. My head was pounding. I could hear voices? More like muffled snarling from afar. More dead ones? Was I dead? Is this what happens when you’re in transition?_

_I tried to open my eyes but my lids wouldn’t budge. It felt like someone was hammering away at my forehead. Somebody shut that fucking alarm off! It was getting louder. I felt like I was floating away on a cloud. My head was heavy, and the ringing... the ringing was driving me insane. It was cold. It was... wet? Why was it wet?***_

“She’s going into hypovolemic shock! Bobby get the adrenaline shot! We have to do this now.” The doctor told his assistant, climbing over Anya’s limp body to do chest compressions. “Come on girly stay with me.”

“Here sir.” Bobby, the young assistant handed him the needle.

“You have to do it Bobby.” Doctor Stevens said in hushed breaths.

“Doc I can’t... I don’t know how.”

“Yes you do! Just like we practiced, come on son! Find a vein! I can’t keep doing this forever Bobby. Negan wants her to live.”

“Doc I...” The kid quivered.

“Now goddamn it!” Doctor Stevens howled.

——————————————-

Negan groaned, rubbing his face while looking over the lists of supplies needed. They were running short on everything. Another problem to the equation.

“Fuck! Fuck... fucking fuck! Goddamn it!” He sighed heavily while tossing the papers on the floor. Part of him wished Rick had finished him off. He didn’t want to do this anymore. He didn’t have the energy to be a leader, not when the world kept chewing him out and spitting him out like this.

How was he supposed to keep his people safe when they lost everything? It was pure luck they managed to find a place they could rebuild. A small town in the middle of no where. Well at least they had the space and fields to grow vegetables now. That was always a problem with the old sanctuary. He would still take not being able to grow food over this shit however.

The pluses far outweighed the minuses. On the one hand, they had a clean slate, a chance to start over and rebuild. They had enough space and workers for now. But on the other hand, they were running low on everything else. That’s all there is now, problem after problem. If he wasn’t worried about supplies and keeping his people fed, he was worried about other groups. Yeah sure he had recruited more people but it wasn’t enough. Not nearly enough. The people he took in were mostly workers and farmers. He needed more soldiers.

Negan heard a knock on the door. “Yeah!?” He yelled out.

“Sorry to bother you sir, I thought you might like to know our patient is now stable.” Doctor Stevens announced through the door. He knew that Negan wasn’t in a good mood so that already made him anxious.

“Come on in doc.” Negan ordered, rubbing his eyes. “Shut the fucking door behind you and have a seat.”

The doctor did what he was asked, taking a seat across from Negan. He nervously waited for his boss to speak, twiddling with his thumbs.

“Well?”

“She ummm... She’s stable for now. I had to give her an adrenaline shot, she went into hypovolemic shock.”

“Well at least there’s some fucking good news out of this.” Negan grumbled.

“Not exactly.” Doctor Stevens swallowed nervously. “We uh... we’re out of shots Negan. And we’re running really low on bandages and painkillers.”

“Fuck me. I’ll send a group out in the morning.” Negan sighed, closing his eyes and running a hand through his scruffy beard.

“That’s... that not everything sir.”

Negan looked at him and waited for him to continue. Doctor Stevens swallowed thickly again, licking his chops and mumbling incoherently.

“Out with it man! Jesus fuck do I have pry it out of you!?”

“She ummm... the gun shot wasn’t her only injury.” He explained.

Negan frowned, waiting for Dr. Stevens to continue.

“She has bruises on her torso as well as her thighs, no more than 2 maybe 3 days old. It looks like the bruises came first sir. If I was to guess... whoever attacked her... she fought them off and probably tried to escape.”

“What the fuck are you saying doc?” Negan grew inpatient.

“The gun shot... it wasn’t from close range. The bullet entered her from the back of her shoulder so she was probably running. It looks like ummm... whoever... someone had forced themselves on her.”

Negan’s frown quickly turned into anger. “Jesus!” He growled, hitting the desk with a closed fist. Doctor Stevens flinched.

“Ummm... so yeah she’s... she’s stable now boss but I wouldn’t interrogate her first thing when she wakes up.”

Negan nodded, waving off the doctor. Dr. Stevens quickly got up and scurried off to the door.

“Thank you Doc.”

He nodded before quickly excusing himself and closing the door. More problems. So there were more people out there. A threat nonetheless. He just hoped there wasn’t a lot of them.

Negan quickly left his office to go to their radio tower across the street. He radioed his outpost to keep a look out but to not engaged if they saw something suspicious. If this was a large group he had to be careful, Negan needed to play his cards right. If they could go unnoticed now by this group and just make their move from the shadows… He needed to be patient. Negan was a patient man for the most part, but in light of this new evidence, he was beyond pissed and bloodthirsty. There was no way in hell he was going to allow people like that to live. They needed to be eliminated as soon as possible.

“You good boss?”

“Jesus fuck Simon! Do I need to attach a pair of fucking bells to your ankles? How many fucking times did I tell you to not fucking sneak up on me like that!? Shit.”

“Sorry.” Simon raised his arms up, chuckling slightly. “You ok? What has gotten up your ass aside from the obvious?”

Negan glared at him. “Anya.”

“Who?” Simon asked.

“The women we rescued, you fucking dope!” Negan smacked him upside the head.

Simon hissed, rubbing the back of his head. “Ok Jesus Negan. How am I supposed to remember her name? Anyways what’s up with her? Is she dead?”

“No she’s not fucking dead you moron. Doc just came to tell me about her condition. She’s stable for now.”

“And isn’t that a good thing?” Simon asked, confused.

“Will you let me fucking finish!? Apparently it is as we fucking feared, there are more people out there. She was trying to run away when they shot her.”

“And how the hell can you know that?”

“Doc said she was shot from far away and that she had fucking bruises on her body. It looks like... someone fucking raped her. Or fucking tried to anyways.”

“Jesus...” Simon spoke quietly, shock evident in his voice. He rubbed his mustache in thought. “So these people, they’re out there? That’s the gunshots our outpost heard then.”

Negan nodded. “I radioed in the west outpost, told them to keep a look out but to not fucking engage if they see something. I want to know what we’re dealing with first.”

Simon nodded in agreement, looking away in a far corner in deep thought.

“Hey! What’s going on through that big thick skull of yours?” Negan asked.

“We should play it careful.” Simon nodded. “See how many of them we’re dealing with. Lay low for now.” He paused. “But Negan...” He looked at his boss and friend dead in the eyes. “These people can’t be allowed to live. If that’s the shit they do...”

Negan smirked. “I couldn’t fucking agree more” He smacked Simon on the shoulder. “For once we’re on the same fucking page. Tell you what... since you’ve been earning your mother fucking stripes one by one, I’ll give you the honors to...” He brought Lucille up in the air and gently brought her down, clicking his tongue several times while repeating the movement. “One of them.”

Simon grinned. “I would love nothing more sir.”

They laughed in unison.

“Maybe we can have a little fun first if there isn’t a lot of them. For old time sakes.” Negan winked, draping his arm across Simon’s shoulder as the two walked away together.

“Honestly, it doesn’t sound like there’s a lot of them. Or if it is, well then they’re fucking stupid for letting one woman out run them.”

“Jesus Simon.” Negan grimaced.

“I’m just saying. She was able to get away.They can’t be THAT fucking smart.”

“You may have a valid fucking point.” Negan smiled again. “I sure as shit hope so. Like I said I’ve been missing some fucking action and so has Lucille. She’s been so fucking thirsty. Hell... I have a good fucking feeling about this Simon.” He stopped, side stepping his friend and turning to face him. “This might just be a whole new goddamn world and we are gonna be the top of the mother fuckingfood chain again! Swinging our dicks! Slowly but fucking surely!”

Simon chuckled. “To new beginnings! Hell I have a good feeling about this to boss. Oh and speaking of which, ours scavengers found a bunch of stores probably packed full of supplies 40 miles east from here. That’s what I was coming in there to tell you. They haven’t cleared it yet, they stopped for the night.”

“Fuck yes! That’s what I’m talking about! Shit I wish we had a drink to celebrate! Way to turn this shitty day into a not so shitty day!” Negan chuckled.


End file.
